


Sunscreen

by CatS81



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatS81/pseuds/CatS81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Fandot Creativity Night 25.06.16 - prompt was 'Sunscreen'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunscreen

His back is broad and his skin is warm, and she’s captivated by the sensory feedback. He grunts his encouragement as she smooths the sunscreen across the expanse of his shoulders, her fingers lingering on the moles, the chickenpox scars – the perfect imperfections she can’t get enough of. She’d never let on, naturally, but she’s captivated by him, and it’s a source of constant astonishment that they’ve ended up here.

It’s midsummer’s day, the sun is blazing a burning path across the beach, and he’s already slightly caught – the sunscreen is an after-thought for both of them. She’d relaxed into his ministrations as he tenderly edged the straps of her swimsuit away, the liquid on his palms cool and soothing, the pressure of his fingers maddeningly arousing.

She’d reached round to touch his ribs, halting his efforts, and without another word had risen to stand behind him, reaching to retrieve the bottle. Now she’s lost in the sensations of his body, the reassuring breadth of him, the rise and fall as he breathes. His skin glistens in her wake, and he’s glorious, resplendent as he solicits her touch.

It may not last, and she’s more than aware of the fact. But for now she’s determined to live in the moment, enjoying every inch of the man she’s hated herself for craving for close to a decade.

FIN


End file.
